What Happened To Our Robot Love
by kiuy789088
Summary: Nina and Fabian break up because Joy told Fabian to break up with Nina, and Nina wants to win Fabian back. Joy and Nina made a bet that if Nina wins the talent show, Joy leaves Fabian and her alone and leaves, but if Joy wins, Nina will leave England and Never return to bother Jabian. Who will win Stutter Rutter's heart? Rated T for cursing.
1. The Bet

What Happend To Us

I do not own House of Anubis

Nina's POV

The talent show is in 2 days.I am so excited. Joy and I made a bet and frankly I am the dominate Alpha Female. I have a plan.

**Flashback**

**"Nina, I have a proposition for you."Joy said. I said,"Lemme guess we make a bet that whoever wins the talent show leaves Jabian or Fabina alone forever and leaves the school forever. Deal, Mercer?" "Deal, Martin.", says Joy.**

**End of Flashback**


	2. Battle of The Couples

Day of the Talent show Where: at Anubis House

No one's POV

Nina and Joy get ready for the talent show. Nina practices her singing, but she doesn't know that Joy recorded her.

Joy's POV

I will surely win this talent show.

Nina's POV

I let Joy record me on purpose. I am singing Robot Love by Allison Iraheta. Plan Fabina is in motion.

Fabian's POV

I am a judge for the talent show. Next to me on my left is Amber, on my right Alfie , and to Amber's left Mara.

Eddie's POV

"Good Afternoon students of Anubis house. My name is Eddie and I am your announcer for this years 'Battle of The Couples'. The first fight: who will win Fabian's hand in couple matramony? Joy or Nina."

Fabian's POV

OHH , GOD, HELP ME.

Eddie's POV

"Up first is Joy Mercer singing Forget You By Cee Lo Green."

Joy's POV

Time to get My Man.

_[Chorus:]_  
I see you driving 'round town  
With the boy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shh he's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know niwwa)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend

_[Chorus]_

Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shh he's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know niwwa)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Ooh, I really hate your a** right now

_[Chorus]_

Now baby, baby, baby  
Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me  
"This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!

_[Chorus]_

**_"Thank you for your time."_**

Eddie's POV

"And she needs no introduction. Nina Martin singing Robot Love by Allison Iraheta."

Nina's POV

Time to sing my heart out.

**Waking up to the sound of**  
**Text messages and typing in my ear**  
**Just can't wait to check your e-mail**  
**Now baby baby connect with me instead**

**Technology sucks (sucks)**  
**I wish I could change all your numbers**  
**Put your phone underwater, and uh**  
**If your gadgets spoke back**  
**I would have to ask why you won't let up**  
**You're such a home wrecker**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**Table for three, we got a third wheel**  
**Me and you and your artificial Intel**  
**You can't keep your hands off her**  
**She's beep-beep-beeping over every other word**

**Technology sucks (sucks)**  
**I wish I could change all your numbers**  
**If your gadgets spoke back**  
**If your guy just wrote back**  
**I would have to ask why you won't let up**  
**You're such a home wrecker**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**I cannot save you now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh oh)**  
**Love's not mechanical, sometimes I wanna be**

**Talking on your phone (sucks)**  
**Busting up your laptop**  
**No more, no more, no more robots**  
**Talking on your phone (sucks)**  
**Busting up your laptop**  
**No more, no more, no more robots**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**My boyfriend's in love with a robot**

**Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**  
**Give me my, give me my baby back**  
**Ooh Na Na (hey)**

Eddie's POV

"Give the Judges 5 minutes, then come back and we will announce the winner."


	3. The Ugly Truth

Eddie's POV I can't believe they choose joy. Nina and Joy walk into the living room. I say "The winner is Joy."

Nina's POV "Joy cheated, and I can prove it. Hit it, Mick."

The music starts.  
[Chorus:]  
I see you driving 'round town With the boy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!  
You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh he's a gold digger)  
Well (Just thought you should know niwwa)  
Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend

[Chorus]

Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh he's a gold digger)  
Well (Just thought you should know niwwa)  
Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate your a** right now

[Chorus]

Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!  
[Chorus]

The music ends.


	4. The True Winner and A Secret Revealed

Fabian's POV

Nina told the truth. She is our new winner.

Joy's Pov

THAT BITCH.

Eddie's POV

"Well it looks like Joy is disqualified. So that means Nina is our new champ."

Nina's POV

"YAY. I am going to sing one more song. Get out here cousin Liam and bro Harry and the rest of One Direction." Amber squealed.

Liam's POV

"Hi, as you know I am Liam and I am here to help out my cousin with Tell Me A Lie.", I say.

Harry's POV

I say,"I am Harry, Nina's brother. My sisters real name is Natalia Styles. Niall, Zayn, and Louis get out here."

The Music starts.

_[Liam]_  
Can't ever get it right  
No matter how hard I try  
And I've tried

_[Zayn]_  
Well, I put up a good fight  
But your words cut like knives  
And I'm tired

As you break my heart again this time

_[Zayn]_  
_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby

_[Nina]_  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

_[Liam]_  
Well you're the charming type  
That little twinkle in your eye  
Gets me every time.

_[Harry]_  
And well there must've been a time  
I was a reason for that smile  
So keep in mind

_[Liam]_  
As you take what's left of you and I

_[Nina]_  
_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie!

_[Zayn:]_  
_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie  
[Nina:]  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!

No one's POV

Joy left after the singing and never returned.

the end or is it


End file.
